Yoroshiku Dozo
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Yaoi: Introduzindo a família de Ken Hidaka


_**Título**_: Yoroshiku dozo_**  
Ficwriter**_: Kaline Bogard_**  
Classificação**_: yaoi, RA_**  
Pares**_: YohjixKen_**  
Resumo:**_ Ken resolve apresentar Yohji a seus pais. Um final de semana atípico...

* * *

**Yoroshiku dozo  
Kaline Bogard**

* * *

(Yohji) VOCÊ QUER QUE EU O QUE?!

A pergunta exaltada do playboy chamou a atenção de todos na Koneko. Tanto as clientes usuais quanto os outros dois assassinos passaram a lançar olhares curiosos para o canto onde Yohji e Ken cochichavam.

Meio chateado, o moreninho balançou a cabeça dizendo que 'sim'.

(Ken) Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Quero que conheça os meus pais.

Yohji quase caiu pra trás pela segunda vez em poucos segundos.

(Yohji) Você tem pais?

(Ken) Como assim 'você tem pais'? Acha que eu nasci como? De um pé de repolho?

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Claro que tenho pais.

(Omi) Er... o assunto tá muito interessante, rapazes... mas acho que não é o momento apropriado...

E com um discreto sinal de cabeça indicou Aya, que permanecia muito sério atrás do balcão. Era evidente que o líder da Weiss não apreciava a conversação durante o turno de trabalho.

Pra disfarçar, Yohji afastou-se de Ken e pegou um pano começando a tirar o pó de uma das estantes cheias de vasos floridos. Ken entendeu e seguiu o amante, concentrando-se em ajeitar os vasos que o playboy tirava do lugar.

Aya aprovou a atitude e desviou a atenção dos companheiros, voltando a se concentrar na lista de pedidos. Era dia de Omi entregar, então o ruivo queria organizar os endereços da melhor forma possível de maneira a facilitar o trabalho de seu jovem namorado.

Assim que se sentiu fora da vigilância do espadachim, Yohji tratou de continuar a conversa com o moreninho.

(Yohji) Porque nunca fala sobre seus pais?

(Ken) Ah, você sabe... eu fugi de casa.

(Yohji)!!

A cada palavra o ex-detetive se surpreendia mais.

(Ken) Papai não queria que eu me tornasse um jogador de futebol. Então não tive escolha a não ser escapar. Quando as coisas começaram a dar certo eu fiquei tão feliz, e achei que poderia voltar para casa, mas... de repente tudo se desfez, e não tive coragem de voltar.

(Yohji) Ken, seus pais devem estar aflitos sem ter notícias suas!

(Ken) Eu sei...

(Yohji) Desde que fugiu de casa nunca mais entrou em contato com eles? Esse tempo todo?!

(Ken) Não... eu tava meio com vergonha... na verdade ser um assas... er, ser o que somos é meio constrangedor.

(Yohji) Não precisa dizer a eles. Tenho certeza de que ficarão felizes só de saber que está vivo e bem.

(Ken) Eu andei pensando esses últimos dias. Faz tempo que estamos juntos, Yohji. Acho que é hora de apresentar você a meus pais e por isso quero aproveitar e dizer que eles que estou bem.

Yohji engoliu em seco.

(Yohji) Você quer me apresentar? Seus pais ficarão satisfeitos em tê-lo de volta, mas... eles são tão liberais assim pra me aceitar?

(Ken sorrindo) Claro que não, bobo! Vou apresentar você como meu amigo. Depois veremos com o tempo o que acontece.

O alívio do playboy foi tão grande que era visível por toda a face pálida.

(Yohji) Ótimo. Será um prazer conhecê-los. O que me diz de irmos no natal?

(Ken) Natal? Pirou?! Faltam mais de três meses! Eu troquei a escala com Omi no próximo fim de semana. Ele vai cobrir meu turno e em troca eu faço o dele um outro dia.

Ao ouvir a frase Yohji sentiu uma vertigem. Ken não podia estar falando sério!

(Yohji) Próximo... fim de semana?

(Ken) Isso. Meus pais moram em Kyoto. Vai ser uma boa viagem. Vamos de moto ou prefere ir no seu carro? Acho melhor que você dirija, mamãe nunca gostou de motos e vai falar um monte na minha cabeça se me ver chegando em uma...

Yohji tentou se concentrar no que Ken dizia, mas de repente ficou muito difícil. Um gosto amargo tomou conta de sua boca e o coração disparou. Em um instante seu mundo era um lugar aparentemente seguro e no outro...

Oras, porque estava tão nervoso assim? Não era nenhuma missão arriscada e perigosa, ou seria?

(Ken irritado) Yohji? Ei, você está me ouvindo?

(Yohji) Sim... sim... só...

(Ken) Só...?

(Yohji) Acho que estou um pouco apreensivo... e se eles não gostarem de mim? Infernos, Ken. Você tinha que me aparecer com essa justo agora?

(Ken sorrindo) Não seja bobo. Como alguém poderia não gostar de você?

(Yohji) Mas...

(Ken) Vai dar tudo certo. Confie em mim...

(Yohji)...

Pelo jeito o playboy não tinha nenhuma escolha.

oOo

Os dias passaram mais depressa do que Yohji gostaria, e quando o loiro deu por si, era uma bela manhã de sábado.

Nem um pouco ansioso ele levantou-se da cama sem se preocupar em estendê-la e praticamente arrastou-se até o banheiro pensando em tomar um banho e quem sabe animar-se um pouco...

Tal fato não aconteceu. Definitivamente não queria conhecer os pais de Ken ainda... o que o preocupava mesmo era que não fossem com sua cara, ou desconfiassem que tinham um caso...

Ou talvez não acontecesse isso afinal Ken estava fugido de casa a alguns anos. Com certeza eles ficariam felizes com a volta do moreninho e então nem lhe prestariam atenção.

Com tais pensamentos adentrou a cozinha, onde encontrou Omi andando de um lado para o outro, preparando o café.

(Yohji) Bom dia...

O cumprimento foi quase um resmungo. Omi voltou-lhe os olhos azuis e sorriu.

(Omi) Olá! Então é hoje o grande dia?

(Yohji)...

Pelo jeito o chibi sabia de tudo.

(Omi) Não faça essa cara, Yohji. Ken está muito animado.

(Yohji) Eu queria saber porque ele nunca me disse antes que tinha família. Pensei que fosse órfão, sei lá.

(Omi suspirando) Nem todos aqui são como eu...

(Yohji) Desculpe chibi. Não queria tocar em antigas feridas... é que fiquei surpreso... você não?

(Omi) Um pouco. Sabemos a história de Aya e a minha... mas a de Ken sempre foi um mistério. Ele é muito fechado sobre seu passado.

(Yohji) É... foi por isso que pensei que... você sabe, Ken não tivesse ninguém além de nós.

(Omi) Pensando bem... a sua história também é um grande mistério, não é?

(Yohji) A... minha...?

(Omi) Você é órfão?

O loiro mais velho desviou os olhos e ficou sério.

(Yohji) Não. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso. Você sabe onde o Ken está?

Omi observou Yohji em silêncio por um segundo. Queria perguntar mais sobre o companheiro, conhecê-lo melhor, assim como a Ken, mas notou pelos brilhos dos olhos de jade que não era o momento certo do ex-detetive se abrir. Quem sabe um dia...

(Omi sorrindo) Bem, ele foi levar algumas coisas para o seu carro...

(Yohji)...

(Omi) Pelo jeito ele está mais que animado. Serão saudades de casa?

(Yohji) É...

(Omi) O Ken é doido... onde já se viu fugir de casa e ficar esse tempo todo sem dar notícias? Se alguém me contasse eu não acreditaria... a não ser que o fujão fosse uma criança de oito anos...

Apesar da frase reprovadora o hacker tinha um sorriso afetuoso nos lábios. Isso era bem a cara do moreninho.

(Yohji) Algum dia eu vou rir disso tudo...

A frase saiu meio murmurada e pensativa, enquanto o assassino mais velho dava um gole no café quente.

Antes que Omi respondesse, Ken entrou na cozinha esfregando as mãos de modo ansioso. Os belos olhos castanhos brilhavam muito enquanto um largo sorriso iluminava a face trigueira.

(Ken) Bom dia, Yohji!! Já terminou de tomar café? Vamos embora logo, antes que o trânsito fique ruim.

(Yohji) Você está com saudades de casa, não é?

(Ken) Sim, muita. Tenho pensado em meus pais esses últimos tempos. Quero revê-los.

(Yohji) Porque tão de repente?

(Ken) Amanhã é aniversário de minha irmã. Preciso dar um abraço nela.

Yohji e Omi quase caíram pra trás. Depois de um pai e uma mãe, Ken surgia agora com uma irmã?!

Suspirando, o playboy passou a mão pela face. Quantas surpresas mais aquele fim de semana lhe reservava? Fez uma prece silenciosa desejando sinceramente que nada desse errado.

oOo

(Ken) Posso pôr uma música?

(Yohji) Claro, o que você quiser.

(Ken) Mas nada de SES...

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Que tal psycho le cemu?

(Yohji sorrindo) Grande diferença!! Só não tem as colegiais com roupinhas curtas...

(Ken irritado) Mas psycho tem estilo. Estilo, entende?

Balançando a cabeça o playboy voltou os olhos para a auto-estrada. Estavam rodando a algumas horas, e planejavam chegar a Kyoto antes do almoço, por isso saíram tão cedo de casa. Por sorte o carro avançava livremente, pois mal havia tráfego.

Distraidamente o moreninho ligou o som do carro e deixou a música de uma de suas bandas preferidas rolar a boa altura.

(Yohji suspirando) Pelo menos é melhor que Bad Luck...

(Ken) Bobo!

(Yohji) Ken...

(Ken) Hum?

(Yohji) Como é a sua família?

O jogador olhou bem para seu amante. Yohji mantinha a mão firme sobre o volante, apertando com um pouco de força. Parecia tenso...

(Ken sorrindo) Relaxa! O pessoal é legal... minha mãe se chama Nanami, meu pai se chama Kaito e minha irmã é Meiko.

(Yohji) Só tem uma irmã?

(Ken) Uma e basta! Ela adora pegar no meu pé... Yohji, não acredite em nada do que ela disser!

(Yohji)...

(Ken suspirando) Meiko tornou minha infância um inferno...

(Yohji) Não está exagerando? Ela é mais nova ou mais velha?

(Ken) Mais velha... Meiko fará 30 anos amanhã.

(Yohji) Bem mais velha mesmo. Estranho, geralmente quando a diferença de idades é tão grande surge um sentimento maternal entre os irmãos. Você diz que ela te enchia o saco?

(Ken) E como! Sempre atrás de mim, perguntado se estava tudo bem, se eu tinha me arrumado direito... me levando pra lugares legais como parque de diversões e vigiando pra ver ser nada dava errado. Eu não tinha liberdade!

Ao ouvir aquilo Yohji afundou o corpo contra o assento do carro. Ótimo, tudo o que precisava agora era de uma irmã super protetora. As coisas iam cada vez melhores...

A medida que o carro avançava veloz pela auto estrada a paisagem ia mudando radicalmente. Era possível sentir que chegavam a Kyoto, a antiga capital do país do sol nascente.

Yohji não costumava ir freqüentemente até lá, mas com certeza seria sempre uma de suas cidades preferidas. Se Tokyo fora eleita o coração do Japão, então Kyoto era a própria alma. Havia um clima místico quase palpável, criado pelas estruturas tipicamente orientais, algumas até mesmo do fim da guerra civil.

O playboy adorava atravessar a ponte Togetsukyo e desfrutar da bela visão da Arashi yama, que se destacava na cena com todo o seu esplendor.

Quem sabe passar pelo templo Kashiko-Dokoro, o Santuário Imperial, onde tudo se tornava profundo, lhe dando a sensação de que por um segundo realmente podia entrar em perfeita harmonia com seus ancestrais, os samurais e ronin que povoavam a história feudal, assim como sentir a própria presença do Imperador, o Filho do Sol, que por gerações era coroado e abençoado por todos os deuses naquele mesmo templo.

Assim que adentraram a cidade o Weiss loiro começou a se sentir mais a vontade, quase como se chegasse em casa.

(Yohji) Adoro esse lugar.

(Ken sorrindo) Eu também!

(Yohji) Precisamos ir ao templo Kashiko-Dokoro.

(Ken surpreso) Você?! Em um templo?!

(Yohji) O que tem demais?

(Ken) Na... nada... só não combina muito.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Mas se der tempo a gente vai sim.

(Yohji) Quer tomar o volante? Afinal você conhece o caminho melhor do que eu...

(Ken) Tudo bem.

O playboy estacionou o carro e rapidamente eles inverteram os papéis. Ken deu uma acelerada e cantou os pneus. Realmente adorava velocidade. Yohji, por sua vez, já estava acostumado com as loucuras do outro. Só não podia deixar de dar um pequeno lembrete ao amante.

(Yohji) Se receber alguma multa você é quem vai pagar.

(Ken)...

Diante desse argumento o jogador reduziu a velocidade para 'simbólicos' oitenta por hora e suspirou. Atravessou as ruas movimentadas tomando cuidado com os pedestres e ciclistas.

(Yohji) Faz muito tempo que não venho aqui... mas pelo jeito não mudou nada... Kyoto, a capital do leste.

(Ken) Você não acha que ela tem um clima... diferente?

(Yohji) Eu pensava exatamente isso. Nenhuma outra cidade dá essa idéia de proximidade tão grande com o passado, não é? Tanto nas estruturas das casas, quanto nos festivais...

(Ken) Existem lembranças tão valiosas como a ponte Togetsukyo. Sempre que passo por ela me pergunto quantas lutas houve ali em cima, quantos morreram ao cair em emboscadas...

(Yohji) Conhecer Kyoto é como fazer uma viagem pelo passado. E mesmo que se visite cada cantinho não é possível desvendar todos os seus segredos.

(Ken) Aqui está adormecida e protegida a própria alma japonesa.

(Yohji surpreso) Caralho! Você leu minha mente!

(Ken sorrindo) Bobo! Esse é o pensamento de cada cidadão japonês.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Nem poderia ser diferente. Aqui estão preservadas memórias que nem mesmo o tempo poderá destruir. É algo que foge a compreensão humana. Só estando aqui pra saber.

(Yohji) E como foi crescer aqui?

(Ken) Ah, como em qualquer outro lugar. Quando se é criança não se dá valor a determinadas coisas. Só mais tarde é que compreendemos tudo.

Yohji balançou a cabeça concordando. Ken tinha razão. As prioridades infantis com certeza não tinham muito a ver com guerras do passado, decisões importantes de vida ou morte tomadas no fio letal de katanas afiadas durante incontáveis batalhas.

Rapidamente o jogador cruzou o centro da cidade e tomou uma rotatória onde havia pouco movimento.

(Ken) Meus pais moram no campo.

(Yohji) Deve ser muito tranqüilo.

(Ken) Na verdade moramos no centro um tempão. Depois que meu pai se aposentou nós nos mudamos para um lugar afastado. Papai adora pescar, e mamãe aproveitou para fazer uma horta.

O playboy sorriu e não comentou nada. Os olhos verdes se desviaram para a estrada. Logo grandes e viçosos campos de arroz puderam ser vistos, além da paisagem campestre impressionante.

Mais uma vez o moreninho desviou o automóvel em uma rotatória, quebrando para a direita e entrando por uma espécie de alameda, com cerejeiras centenárias que dominavam o cenário em ambos os lados.

(Yohji) Lindo.

(Ken) Aqui começa a casa de meus pais.

O coração de Yohji deu um salto. Muito nervoso ele tentou se controlar.

(Yohji pensando) Calma imbecil. É só uma visita de cortesia. Você é um 'amigo' indo à casa de outro 'amigo'. O que tem de mau nisso? Tirando o fato de que esses amigos são AMANTES... céus!

(Ken) Que cara é essa? Acalme-se! Meus pais não vão te comer vivo. Eles são normais como eu.

(Yohji) E desde quando VOCÊ é normal?

(Ken)...

(Yohji) É brincadeirinha, Ken Ken.

(Ken) Bobo! Ah, chegamos.

A alameda de cerejeiras cedeu espaço a um amplo campo gramado, verdinho, verdinho. No centro havia uma casinha de bom tamanho, construída a moda oriental. Do lado direito tinha um belo e bem cuidado jardim, cheio de jasmins e gencianas. No lado esquerdo fora feito um pequeno lago, com uma ponte em meio círculo por cima.

(Yohji) Que beleza de lugar!

(Ken) O jardim é por conta de mamãe. Ela planta as minhas flores preferidas e as de Meiko. Papai cria carpas naquele lado. É o luxo dele.

(Yohji) Sua irmã aprecia jasmins?

(Ken) E como!

Com cuidado o Weiss moreno estacionou o carro a certa distância da casa. Foi nesse momento que a porta se abriu e uma senhora saiu da residência. Tinha uma expressão de indagação em sua face, como uma dona de casa ao receber visitas inesperadas.

(Ken sorrindo) Mamãe!

Yohji observou a mãe de Ken com mais cuidado. Nanami Hidaka era de estatura mediana, tinha a pele bronzeada de sol e cabelos curtos lisos e castanhos que começavam a branquear. Ainda não podia ver a cor dos olhos dela, mas deduziu corretamente que deviam ser castanhos. A mulher parecia ter cerca de cinqüenta anos.

Sem perder mais tempo o jogador saltou do automóvel. Ao reconhecê-lo a mulher deu um belo e caloroso sorriso e abriu os braços.

(Nanami) Ken!!

(Ken) Mamãe!

O jogador correu a abraçá-la, sentindo-se emocionado pela recepção. Yohji aproximou-se com as mãos no bolso, apenas observando tudo, não querendo chamar muita a atenção sobre sua pessoa.

Após o abraço esmagador mãe e filho se separaram e ficaram se olhando atentamente.

(Nanami) Você está mais magro, Ken. Não anda se alimentando direito? Ah, Ken, porque demorou tanto a dar notícias, meu filho?

Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas. Aquela não era bem a reação de uma mãe cujo filho desaparecido retorna quase das garras da morte... ele esperava um pouco mais de... lágrimas...

(Ken) Argh, mamãe! Não começa... a senhora sabe bem como eu sou.

(Nanami) Veio hoje para comemorar o aniversário de Meiko? Ela vai adorar e... ah, quem é o seu amigo?

(Ken) Esse é Yohji Kudou. A gente trabalha junto e eu resolvi trazê-lo... queria que o conhecessem...

(Nanami) Kudou?

O playboy deu um passo a frente e fez uma suave reverência.

(Yohji) Pode me chamar de Yohji. É um prazer conhecê-la.

(Nanami sorrindo) Muito bem, Yohji. Afinal, você também tem idade para ser meu filho.

E com a frase retribuiu a reverência.

(Ken) Nossa, as coisas por aqui não mudaram nada! Onde está papai?

(Nanami) Foi ao centro da cidade comprar algumas coisas pra mim. Entrem, vamos tomar um pouco de chá.

(Ken) Oba! Chá com biscoitos?

(Nanami) Sim, claro! Se tivesse me avisado que viria, eu teria preparado um bolo.

(Ken) Merda! Eu devia ter ligado.

Ao ouvir o palavrão Nanami beliscou a bochecha do filho.

(Nanami) Olha essa boca suja.

(Ken) Ai, mamãe! A senhora não perde velhos costumes, hein?

Yohji observou a cena encantado. Era óbvio que aquela família era muito unida, pelo menos mãe e filho. Tudo parecia perfeito, porém uma pequenina coisa não parecia certa... a mãe de Ken havia dito "se tivesse me avisado antes"... mas... ela não achava que o filho estava fugido e provavelmente morto? Então como...? Algo não fazia sentido.

(Ken) Ei, Yohji! Vai ficar sonhando acordado aí o dia todo?

(Nanami) Seu amigo é meio distraído...

(Yohji) Nhé... foi mal.

Os três entraram na agradável residência. Passaram pela sala aconchegante, mobiliada com simplicidade e pouquíssimos móveis bem ao estilo oriental. Finalmente chegaram a cozinha, essa sim decorada com toda a modernidade possível, e todo o conforto oferecido a uma dedicada dona de casa.

(Nanami) Aqui é meu lugar preferido... depois do jardim, é claro.

Ken sentou-se em uma das cadeiras, assim como Yohji, enquanto Nanami colocava um pequeno bule cheio de água para ferver.

(Ken) Ei, vocês pintaram a casa.

(Nanami) Conhece seu pai. Depois que Kaito se aposentou quase me deixou maluca, querendo coisas pra fazer. Então sugeri que pintasse toda a casa.

(Ken preocupado) Inclusive o meu quarto?

(Nanami sorrindo) Sim...

(Ken) E os meus pôsteres?!

(Yohji) Pôsteres?

(Nanami) Aqueles horríveis de jogadores de futebol?

(Ken)... é...

(Nanami) Acho que Kaito os arrancou da parede...

(Ken) NÃO!!

E o Weiss levantou-se de um salto, tomando a direção da porta e correndo para o dormitório.

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami) Esse menino não mudou nada.

O playboy voltou os olhos para a jovem senhora. Nanami amarrava um avental na cintura e ia de um lado ao outro da cozinha, pegando leite, manteiga, biscoitos e alguns pães caseiros para preparar a mesa do chá.

(Yohji) Ken é muito impulsivo.

(Nanami) Nem precisa dizer! Conheço o filho que tenho. Ah, fico feliz que tenha vindo com ele, de verdade! Deviam ter trazido Aya e Omi com vocês.

(Yohji suspirando) Não dava. Eles tinham que abrir a Koneko e...

Calou-se interrompendo a frase. Como Nanami podia saber de Aya e Omi? Ken deixara claro que não entrara em contato com a família de maneira alguma.

Mas a mãe de Ken sorriu diante da incredulidade do ex-detetive.

(Nanami) Não fique tão surpreso. Meus filhos são os meus tesouros mais preciosos. Eu nunca ficaria tranqüila se não soubesse que Ken estava bem depois de sua... 'fuga'.

(Yohji) Mas...

(Nanami) Kaito é juiz. Ele aposentou-se, no entanto mantém contatos importantes. Quando Ken fugiu de casa para ser jogador de futebol, no mesmo instante meu marido recorreu e fez de tudo para descobrir onde ele estava. E desde então recebemos relatórios mensais sobre a vida de meu filho.

(Yohji)!!

A surpresa do playboy não teve tamanho. Será que Nanami sabia de tudo?! Sobre o envolvimento amoroso que mantinha com seu filho e sobre a Weiss?!

(Nanami) Aquela tragédia com o futebol despedaçou meu coração. Eu queria ir até ele e consolá-lo... mas sei que Ken é cabeça dura demais e apesar da dor me mantive afastada. Quando Ken conseguiu emprego em uma floricultura fiquei tão feliz e aliviada... ainda mais ao receber um dos relatórios onde havia referência a uma garota chamada Yuriko...

(Yohji)...

Pelo visto talvez o relatório não fosse tão a fundo assim. Pra fazer falar sobre Yuriko devia ser algo mais superficial. Menos mau.

(Nanami) Não pense que somos carrascos que não confiam nos filhos. Apenas os queremos bem demais pra abrir mão e entregá-los ao mundo.

(Yohji sorrindo) Quem ama cuida.

Nanami sorriu em retribuição a frase. Depois olhou para os lados como se temesse que o jogador adentrasse de repente e os flagrasse no meio da conversa tão reveladora.

(Nanami) Claro que Ken não sabe disso. Espero que guarde segredo...

(Yohji sorrindo) Pode confiar. Mas... porque me contou isso?

(Nanami) Nem eu sei direito... talvez instinto. Meu filho não trazia muitos amigos aqui em casa. Só os que considerava muito. Acho que por isso lhe contei tudo, ou talvez porque me sinto agradecida.

(Yohji) Agradecida?

(Nanami sorrindo) Por saber que Ken não está mais sozinho.

(Yohji)!!

O playboy realmente não entendeu o sentido da frase. Franziu as sobrancelhas, porém antes que pudesse continuar com a conversa, o Weiss moreno voltou pisando duro e todo emburrado.

(Ken) Não acredito que papai jogou tudo fora! Merda! Eu tinha um pôster raríssimo da seleção japonesa da primeira vez que participaram de uma decisão internacional! Aquilo deu trabalho conseguir!

(Nanami) Ken... está fazendo drama por apenas uns pedaços de papel...

(Ken) Pedaços de papel! Mamãe, a senhora não entende nada de futebol.

(Nanami suspirando) Eu nunca disse que Kaito tinha jogado fora.

Ao ouvir isso a face de Ken se iluminou e ele sorriu mais animado.

(Ken) E onde estão?

(Nanami) Meiko levou embora.

(Ken) Ah, mas eram MEUS pôsteres!

(Yohji) Ken, deixa de ser chato, não me diga que ia levar embora pra Koneko e colar por lá?

(Ken) Não...

(Nanami) Assunto encerrado.

Finalmente a água ferveu, e a mãe de Ken os serviu, junto com deliciosos biscoitos de baunilha.

(Nanami) Fique a vontade.

Dirigiu-se ao playboy, visto que o filho já estava se preparando para atacar as guloseimas.

Mal começaram a comer e ouviram o barulho de um carro se aproximando. Nanami foi até a janela e puxou a cortina florida.

(Ken) É... nham, nham, papai?

(Yohji) Não fale com a boca cheia!

(Nanami sorrindo) Acertou. Kaito chegou.

Poucos minutos depois o pai de Ken entrava na cozinha. Era um senhor da estatura de Ken, tinha ombros largos e porte atlético. Os cabelos eram muito curtos, cortados rente, negros com poucos fios brancos. Possuía olhos negros perspicazes e profundos, que pareciam ter o dom de ler a alma de quem fitava. Aparentava possuir cerca de cinqüenta anos.

Era uma figura intimidante. Com certeza mantinha a áurea de juiz, apesar de ser agora um senhor aposentado. (1)

(Ken) Papai!

Ao ver o filho sentado a mesa de sua cozinha, Kaito abriu um grande sorriso, e no mesmo instante qualquer má impressão se desfez.

(Kaito) Ken!

O jogador se levantou, assim como Yohji.

(Ken) E aí, papai. Soube que pintou a casa toda!

Estendeu a mão para o pai e ambos trocaram um caloroso aperto de mãos. Nada mais que isso.

(Kaito) É... sua mãe estava me deixando louca, querendo que eu fizesse algo pra não juntar teia de aranha...

(Nanami) Ei! Não foi bem assim...

(Kaito)...

(Ken) Papai, quero que conheça um amigo meu, Yohji Kudou.

Então o velho juiz voltou os olhos negros na direção do ex-detetive. Ambos se avaliaram por um segundo, logo Kaito sorriu e Yohji lhe fez uma reverência cheia de respeito, ao que Hidaka respondeu com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

(Yohji) É um prazer conhecê-lo.

(Kaito) Igualmente.

A simpatia já se instalara entre os dois homens. Yohji sentiu no mesmo instante que aquele era um homem de decisões firmes e inquestionáveis, mas que podia ser bem maleável em determinadas situações.

Kaito por sua vez, entendeu que estava diante de um jovem que entendia muito da vida, e que pela experiência dos olhos de jade, também sofrera muito, assim como seu próprio filho. Não havia como não aceitá-lo.

Satisfeita, Nanami viu que as coisas não poderiam ser melhores.

(Nanami) Porque não toma chá também, querido?

(Kaito suspirando) Nanako, prepare uma cesta pra nós. Ken, Kudou e eu iremos pescar antes do almoço.

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Pescar?

(Kaito) Claro! Temos muito o que conversar. E quer melhor oportunidade do que essa?

(Ken) Certo. Depois do almoço vou levar Yohji pro santuário Kashiko-Dokoro. Podemos ir todos juntos se vocês quiserem.

(Kaito) O que acha, Nanako?

Nanami analisou o convite por um instante, olhando para as faces de Yohji e Ken respectivamente. Ambos se mostraram ansiosos pelo passeio e pareciam desejar a presença do casal.

(Nanami sorrindo) Por mim está tudo bem. Faz muito tempo que não vou ao templo.

(Ken) Ótimo!

(Yohji) Eu adoro aquele lugar. É impossível vir a Kyoto e não visitar o templo Kashiko-Dokoro.

(Kaito) Vamos agradecer o reencontro.

Concordando, a mãe de Ken se pôs a juntar algumas guloseimas e guardá-las em uma grande cesta que pegou de dentro de um armário. A mesma estava sempre a mão, pois Kaito realmente adorava pescar.

oOo

Cerca de meia depois, Kaito, Ken e Yohji caminhavam lado a lado através de bambuzais em direção ao rio Sagami. O jogador levava a pesada cesta com o lanche e a caixinha de iscas, Kaito carregava três longas varas de bambu sobre os ombros e Yohji caminhava com as mãos dentro dos bolsos.

(Kaito) O rio se chama Sagami.

(Yohji surpreso) Sagami? Como a baia?

O velho juiz balançou a cabeça.

(Kaito) O nome foi dado por um samurai, sequioso da baia de Sagami. Não existem semelhanças, pois esse rio é muito calmo e pouco freqüentado, totalmente o oposto da baia.

(Yohji) Sério?

(Kaito) Na verdade não tenho certeza. O antigo proprietário me contou essa história. Não sei se é inventada ou se é real.

(Yohji) Ah...

(Ken) Provavelmente é mentira. Talvez o cara só quisesse vender a casa o quanto antes.

(Kaito) Isso não é motivo, Ken. Toda a propriedade é muito bonita. Não seria necessário que inventasse mentiras com tal propósito.

(Ken) Então não sei.

(Yohji) E que importa? Deixa que o nome do rio seja Sagami. Acho que ninguém se incomoda.

(Kaito)...

(Ken)!!

Pai e filho fixaram os olhos no playboy. Yohji não sabia, mas era costume que ambos as vezes discutissem por horas, cada um mais teimoso que o outro, tentando convencer de que seu argumento era o certo.

Dificilmente faziam isso na frente de uma pessoa que não fosse da família...

(Kaito) Acho que Kudou tem razão...

(Ken) É. Mas ainda acho que o antigo proprietário inventou isso...

(Kaito) O que aconteceu com aquele seu lado crédulo? Que sempre confiava em tudo e em todos?

(Ken) Ah, to trabalhando esse ponto...

(Kaito surpreso) Porque?!

(Ken) Er... já me dei mal em algumas ocasiões. Acho que ser um pouco desconfiado não faz mal, não é?

(Kaito) Não deve mudar sua personalidade. Meu filho sempre foi inocente demais, por isso Nanako e eu mantemos os olhos bem abertos.

(Ken corando) Papai! Não diga essas coisas!

(Kaito sorrindo) E porque não?

(Ken) O que Yohji vai pensar de mim?

(Kaito) Aliás... como foi que terminaram amigos?

(Yohji)...

O Weiss loiro olhou bem para o juiz aposentado. É claro que Kaito sabia de toda a história! Era mesmo uma raposa velha.

(Ken) Ah... isso...

(Kaito) Olha o rio Sagami ali!

Os Weiss olharam para a direção que Kaito indicava.

Ken sorriu ao reconhecer a paisagem familiar. Havia se esquecido de como era bonito aquele lugar. Yohji por sua vez pestanejou surpreso. O rio não era muito grande, era mais um riacho propriamente dito. As margens eram cobertas por uma relva verde, amassada em determinados lugares. Apesar do sol a pino o dia não estava tão quente assim, seria perfeito para desfrutarem a paisagem.

(Yohji) Belo lugar, he, he, he. Parece bem calmo.

Definitivamente não imaginava Ken vivendo tranqüilamente a beira do riacho...

(Ken) É, não é?

(Kaito) Agora você diz isso, não é? Mas antes tinha alergia daqui. Preferia ficar o dia inteiro correndo atrás de uma bola, chutando-a para todos os lados, acertando-a no jardim de sua mãe, no meu lago de trutas... céus, perdi a conta de quantas vidraças tinha que trocar no mês.

(Ken)!!

(Yohji) ISSO sim, combina com Ken. Não ficar sentado na beira de um rio esperando os peixes morderem a isca.

(Ken irritado) Eu gostava de nadar aqui. Não é muito fundo mas dava pra dar um caldo no Kase e na Meiko.

Yohji pestanejou desconcertado. Por um instante quase se esquecera do traidor amigo de Ken. Com certeza o maldito aproveitara de toda aquela paz maravilhosa.

(Kaito) Sentem-se, garotos. Este é o melhor lugar de todos...

E o pai de Ken sentou-se sobre um lugar da grama super amassado, indicando que era muito visitado. O jogador sentou-se a direita do velho juiz e Yohji permaneceu sentado ao lado do amante, deixando-o no meio.

(Ken) Agora começa a parte chata da pescaria...

Disse isso ao ver que seu pai separava as varas e entregava uma pra cada um deles. Depois começou a procurar uma caixinha especial de iscas, que estava na cesta de lanches.

Entrementes, Yohji tirou os sapatos e dobrou a bainha da calça até os joelhos. Depois mergulhou os pés na água fria, rindo muito.

(Yohji) Mas isso ta gelado pra cara...mba...

Quase deixou o palavrão escapar. Sorte que conseguiu se refrear a tempo. No entanto o pai de Ken não disse nada. Nem pareceu notar.

O jogador sorriu de maneira aprazível e imitou o amante, descalçando os sapatos e mergulhando os pés na água calma do riacho.

(Ken) Fria mesmo! Ah, pega, Yohji.

Estendeu uma vara para o ex-detetive que a aceitou de bom grado.

(Yohji) Er... Ken, posso te fazer uma pergunta?

(Ken) Claro.

O playboy balançou a vara e arremessou a linha no meio do riacho, demonstrando alguma experiência. Kaito Hidaka fez o mesmo, conseguindo enviar o anzol com a isca pra mais longe, mantendo-se em silêncio.

(Yohji) Bem... você fugiu de casa pra ser um jogador de futebol, não foi?

(Ken) Foi.

(Yohji) E Kase, seu melhor amigo, estava junto não é?

(Ken) É.

O Weiss moreno não entendeu o que o amante queria dizer. Balançou a vara de bambu e finalmente enviou a linha em direção ao rio, deixando-a próxima as de Yohji e de seu pai, que flutuavam suavemente sobre as águas límpidas.

(Yohji) Kase fugiu de casa também? Foi com você?

(Ken surpreso) Claro que não. A família dele era muito mais compreensiva que a minha e o deixou ir de bom grado. Olha, Yohji... onde você quer chegar?

(Yohji) Bem, sinceramente... a família de Kase sabia onde ele estava, e sabia que você permanecia com ele... logo, você não estava tão 'fugido' assim. Será que eles não poderiam ter comentado isso com os seus pais?

(Ken)!!

O moreninho voltou os olhos arregalados na direção de Kaito. O juiz apenas sorriu e não comentou nada.

(Yohji) É só uma hipótese.

(Ken) Então esse tempo todo...?

(Kaito) Não se irrite.

(Ken) A mamãe também?

(Kaito) Claro!

(Yohji) Yep. Logo imaginei.

Então a linha do playboy se agitou. Empolgado ele puxou a vara e ergueu um belo peixe preso ao anzol.

(Ken) Boa captura.

(Kaito) Cuidado para não deixá-lo escapar.

Yohji balançou a cabeça concordando e trouxe o peixe pra mais perto, depositando-o sobre a grama, onde ficou pulando e se contorcendo, abrindo muito as guelras em busca de oxigênio.

Aquele pareceu um sinal, que pôs fim a conversação.

Os três homens se concentraram na pescaria. Algum tempo depois o playboy desistiu de pescar e deixou o corpo cair na relva, refestelando-se de costas. Colocou o braço sobre o rosto e em questão de minutos estava profundamente adormecido.

Kaito e Ken se entreolharam e deram de ombros. A pescaria começara promissora, mas agora os peixes pareciam fugir dos anzóis. Logo os dois também se esticavam na relva e adormeciam calmamente.

oOo

(Nanami sorrindo) Que caras mais amassadas! Vocês foram pescar ou dormir?

(Ken) Tsc! A culpa é do Yohji!

(Yohji surpreso) Minha?!

(Kaito) Sim.

(Yohji)...

(Ken) Você que dormiu primeiro! Começou a roncar tão alto nas nossas orelhas que, ou a gente te jogava no rio ou dormia também, pra não ter que ouvir.

(Yohji) Ora essa! É ruim, hein? Quem disse que eu ronco?

(Ken) Ah, mas ronca sim. Meu pai é testemunha.

(Kaito) E qualquer protesto do réu será negado.

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) A sentença é: culpado! Por roncar demais e fazer meu pai e eu adormecer esquecendo de trazer mais peixes pro almoço você terá que... que... que... sofrer algum castigo terrível!

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami sorrindo) Deixem o menino em paz! Vocês dois gostam de perturbar! Eu me lembro muito bem que sempre que iam pescar acabavam dormindo também!

(Kaito) Essa advogada de defesa é boa, não concorda filho?

(Ken suspirando) Se concordo! Mudo a sentença pra inocente! Está livre, rapaz...

(Yohji)...

Família muito bem humorada aquela.

(Kaito) Nanako... estamos com fome! E esse almoço?

(Nanami sorrindo) Está pronto. Eu só esperava os dorminhocos!

oOo

Depois do delicioso almoço, Ken e Yohji se encarregaram da limpeza da cozinha. Yohji ia lavando as louças enquanto o moreninho as secava e guardava. Com experiência adquirida na Koneko terminaram rapidamente e foram se reunir com os Hidaka na sala de visitas.

(Nanami) Agradeço encantada pela ajuda.

(Yohji) Imagina. É assim que as coisas funcionam na floricultura. Cada um tem que ajudar.

(Ken) Ei. Você é o que menos ajuda! Joga toda a sua parte sobre o coitado do Omi!

(Yohji) Não é isso... na verdade eu sei que o chibi fica satisfeito em ajudar. Então quando jogo meu serviço pra ele estou fazendo-o muito feliz!

(Ken suspirando) Ótima explicação para fazer alguém de escravo...

(Yohji)...

(Kaito) E como é... trabalhar em uma floricultura, meu filho? Eu nunca imaginaria que os deuses lhe reservavam esse destino.

(Nanami) Verdade. Kaito queria que fosse juiz, assim como ele. Meu sonho era que se tornasse médico. Você desejava se tornar jogador profissional de futebol... mas os deuses tinham outros planos.

(Ken) É. Mas não é tão ruim. Fiz bons amigos como Yohji e Omi...

(Yohji)...

O ex-detetive deu uma discreta cotovelada em seu amante.

(Ken) Ah, é. E o Aya também. No começo a gente brigou um pouco, mas agora nos entendemos.

(Nanami) Traga-os aqui qualquer dia desses. Que tal no seu aniversário? Eu faria um bolo especial para recebê-los.

Os olhos castanhos de Ken brilharam animados só de imaginar o bolo especial.

(Ken) Farei o convite.

(Yohji) Omi eu sei que aceita. E com certeza ele convence o Aya.

Nanami e Kaito se entreolharam. Depois voltaram os olhos para o filho caçula.

(Kaito) Ser florista é um trabalho digno como qualquer outro. Você já tem um emprego e idade pra ser um homem. Não pensa em se casar?

(Ken)!!

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami) Com a sua idade seu pai e eu já tínhamos nos casados e Meiko já havia nascido.

Os amantes fizeram um esforço pra não se encararem. Apesar disso Ken não pôde esconder seu desagrado.

(Ken) Desculpe, mamãe. Não existe nenhuma garota especial em minha vida. E talvez casar e ter filhos não seja o sonho de todo mundo.

(Nanami) Ken...

(Kaito) Ora, essa é a finalidade da vida. Você está aqui para constituir uma família e ajudar o país a crescer. A renovar sempre a vida.

(Ken) Papai, que pensamento obsoleto. Ainda bem que nem todos concordam com o senhor. Algumas pessoas nasceram pra ter famílias, outras não.

(Nanami) Então escolhe viver sozinho?

(Ken) Não estou sozinho. Tenho Yohji... e Aya e Omi!

O moreninho apressou-se em juntar os nomes dos outros Weiss, evitando assim dar margem a desconfiança por parte dos pais. Yohji preferiu se manter em silêncio. Decididamente não desejava ser envolvido naquela conversa.

(Nanami) Eu não falava desse tipo de solidão... tem coisas que seus amigos não podem lhe oferecer.

(Ken)...

Não havia resposta a dar. Não uma que protegesse seu relacionamento com o playboy. Suspirando, Ken fitou seu amante, fazendo as íris verdes se prenderem em seus olhos castanhos por um instante que pareceu longo demais.

O pai de Ken acertou um tapa no braço do sofá.

(Kaito) Já entendi tudo.

(Ken)!!

(Yohji)!!

(Kaito suspirando) É isso, não é?

(Ken)...

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami) O que foi?

(Kaito) Ken ainda não encontrou a mulher certa. Meu filho, um dia você vai conhecer uma moça que lhe roubará o coração, então compreenderá o que Nanako e eu lhe dizemos.

(Yohji)...

(Ken sorrindo) Ah, é isso... mesmo... papai. Não encontrei uma mulher que me interessasse de verdade.

O alívio dos assassinos não teve tamanho.

(Nanami) Vamos dar tempo ao tempo.

(Ken) É. Deixa tudo como está. Pra mim a situação é mais que perfeita. Mas tenham certeza de uma coisa: não quero que as coisas mudem... me sinto muito feliz assim.

(Nanami) Se você está feliz, nada mais nos importa.

(Kaito) Yo.

(Nanami) Agora vou preparar o bolo para amanhã. Meiko chegará desesperada por um bem especial!

(Kaito) Depois que tudo estiver pronto iremos ao templo.

(Ken) Ok. Enquanto isso vou mostrar o antigo quarto de Meiko pra Yohji. Deixamos o dormitório para acomodar as visitas. Não que meus pais recebam muitas...

(Kaito) Adoramos a nossa privacidade.

Com a saída dos Weiss, Kaito e Nanami se observaram sorrindo.

(Nanami) É bom ter Ken de volta, não acha?

(Kaito) Claro. Esse menino fez muita falta.

Aquela era uma declaração inquestionável.

oOo

Yohji achou o quarto da irmã de Ken muito agradável. Era extremamente feminino e aconchegante. Estava bem limpinho e arrumado. Totalmente o contrário do quarto do jogador na Koneko.

(Yohji) Sua irmã deve ser bem organizada.

Analisava a cama coberta com edredom branco que combinavam com as cortinas também brancas e com o guarda-roupa branco. O assoalho de madeira estava revestido com um carpete cor de pêssego e as paredes haviam sido pintadas de um tom bem claro de rosa.

(Ken) Você percebeu que a cor dela preferida é branca...

(Yohji sorrindo) Yep.

(Ken) E então?

(Yohji) Seus pais são bem agradáveis!

(Ken) Quando vai relaxar?

(Yohji) Ora, já relaxei, tá bom?

(Ken) Mentiroso! Não fez nenhuma gracinha ainda, nem deu mancada... to te estranhando...

(Yohji surpreso)!!

(Ken sorrindo) Olha, vai tomar um banho. Eu pego as nossas coisas no carro e trago aqui, ok?

(Yohji) Certo.

(Ken) O banheiro fica no fim do corredor. Tem outro no andar de baixo, usa qualquer um deles.

(Yohji) Porque não vem comigo?

(Ken) Yohji! Pirou? Se meus pais pegam a gente entrando junto no banheiro... argh, nem quero pensar!

(Yohji sorrindo) Relaxa. Era brincadeira, Ken Ken... acho que você é que está muito tenso, isso sim.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) Vou indo pro meu banho particular. Depois coloca minha toalha e alguma roupa na porta, por favor. He, he, he...

(Ken) Bobo!

Yohji balançou os braços e escapuliu do quarto.

oOo

Assim que terminou o banho o ex-detetive saiu pela casa em direção a cozinha. Ken também resolvera tomar um banho rápido antes de qualquer coisa.

Displicentemente Yohji adentrou a cozinha, bem no momento em que Nanami colocava um bolo no forno.

(Yohji sorrindo) Yo! Precisa de ajuda?

A senhora apontou para as cadeiras.

(Nanami) Só a companhia é o suficiente.

(Yohji) Ótimo, porque sou um fiasco na cozinha.

(Nanami) Jura? Você não tem cara de cozinheiro mesmo...

(Yohji) He, he, he... nos dias que eu preparo o jantar os garotos dizem que sofrem de indigestão por uma semana inteirinha! Claro que é um exagero... outro dia o Ken saiu com uma historinha de que meu jantar estava com gosto de sola de sapato...

(Nanami)...

(Yohji) Só porque ele cozinha razoavelmente bem. Já Omi é um excelente cozinheiro! Adoro quando ele faz comida chinesa!

(Nanami) Pelo jeito meu filho aprendeu várias coisas. Isso me deixa muito satisfeita e mais tranqüila.

(Yohji pensativo) Yep. Eu diria que ele aprendeu mesmo... sim, Ken amadureceu um tanto... se bem que continua impulsivo.

Nanami parou de misturar os ingredientes do segundo bolo e olhou preocupada para o playboy.

(Nanami) Yohji... seu nariz está sangrando...

(Yohji)...

O loiro suspirou de maneira cansada e tirou um lenço do bolso da calça. Sempre levava um para essas situações. Manteve o pano verde escuro pressionado contra o rosto com força. Já se preparava para a tontura que se seguiria.

(Nanami) Você está bem?

(Yohji) Sim. Não se preocupe... eu... sofri um... acidente e... pelo visto não... me concertaram direito...

Porém tinha que admitir que aquelas seqüelas estavam diminuindo consideravelmente com o passar do tempo. Os sangramentos não eram tão freqüentes quanto antes, as tonturas não se mostravam mais tão violentas, eram quase insignificantes. A única coisa que ainda incomodava bastante era o joelho direito.

Parecia que seu corpo regenerava lentamente erradicando os sintomas que não eram pertinentes a vida normal. Talvez demorasse tanto porque seu ritmo de vida não podia ser considerado saudável, já que bebia bastante e fumava sem limites.

(Nanami preocupada) Devia procurar um médico.

(Yohji) Que... nada... logo passa.

A mãe de Ken ainda observou a face pálida do Weiss por longos minutos e depois deu de ombros.

(Nanami) Jovens são sempre irresponsáveis.

(Yohji)...

(Nanami) Se não melhorar não vai ao santuário.

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami sorrindo) Ficará de castigo.

(Yohji) Que maldade!

(Ken) O que é maldade?

O jogador entrou na cozinha muito animado, secando os cabelos com uma toalha. Farejou o ar reconhecendo o delicioso aroma do bolo que sua mãe preparava.

(Nanami) Yohji passou mal. Eu disse que se ele não melhorasse não iria ao santuário, ficaria de castigo.

(Ken) O que houve, Yohji?

Os olhos castanhos fixaram-se de maneira preocupada no amante, mas logo o alívio se tornou algo nítido. Era apenas um sangramento nasal.(2)

(Yohji) O de sempre.

Cônscio da situação, Ken pegou um copo de água gelada para o amante e sentou-se ao lado dele, torcendo para que logo ele melhorasse. Não gostava de vê-lo daquela maneira.

Nanami franziu as sobrancelhas e observou a cena em silêncio. Por um segundo teve a impressão de que... ah, devia estar vendo coisas. Voltou a bater os ingredientes do bolo um pouco mais rápido do que seria necessário. Mas a verdade é que não pôde se livrar daquela cismazinha incomoda.

(Ken) Mamãe? Mamãe!!

(Nanami) O... que?

(Ken sorrindo) A senhora dormiu em pé aí? O bolo tá cheirando muito bem... acho que já assou.

(Nanami) Ah...

(Yohji) O cheiro tá muito bom!

(Ken) Hummmm... e eu quero lamber o pote! Mamãe, termina logo de fazer esse outro bolo! To doido pra experimentar.

A senhora sorriu muito, enternecida com a simples presença de seu filho. Como sentira falta daquele menino! Definitivamente esperava que ele nunca mais pensasse em fugir. E se Ken fizesse isso... iria buscá-lo onde quer que ele fosse!

(Nanami) Poderia retirar do forno pra mim, por favor? Já terminei este também. Só falta a cobertura e o recheio.

(Yohji) Oba! O pote do recheio EU que vou lamber!

(Ken) Ei, folgado! Quer ficar com a melhor parte, não é? Vamos rachar meio-a-meio, espertinho.

(Yohji) Fominha!

(Ken) Olha quem fala!

(Kaito) O que está acontecendo aqui?

(Yohji)!!

(Ken)...

(Nanami) Eles estão brigando pra ver quem vai rapar o pote da cobertura.

(Kaito) Ridículo. Não acredito que dois homens feitos estejam discutindo sobre isso.

Os Weiss abaixaram a cabeça ao ouvir a bronca.

(Nanami) Querido...

(Kaito) Em minha casa não admitirei isso! E todos aqui sabem que o pote da cobertura é apenas meu!

(Yohji)!!

(Ken) Ei!!

(Nanami sorrindo) Me enganei! Eles queriam decidir sobre o recheio.

(Kaito aliviado) Ah, menos mal. Então resolvam entre si... mas nem pensem em se aproximar da cobertura! Ou terão que se ver comigo.

(Ken) Certo. Yohji, depois a gente decide sobre o caso... mas não pense que estou desistindo. Vou apenas pensar em uma maneira de resolver isso na paz, sem precisar de um duelo...

(Nanami) Eu decido. Ken, você rapa o pote onde bati o bolo e Yohji rapa o pote do recheio. Satisfeitos?

O tom de voz não admitia replicas. Os assassinos se deram por vencidos e resolveram aceitar os 'termos do acordo de paz'.

(Kaito) Nanako, você separou os kimonos?

(Nanami) Separei. Se bem que Yohji é mais alto que Ken... desmanchei a bainha e ficará bom.

(Ken) Kimonos? Pra que?

Enquanto perguntava, o Weiss moreno surrupiou a vasilha onde sua mãe deixara uma generosa rapa de bolo e começou a passar o dedo pelo fundo.

(Nanami) Para irmos ao santuário. Meu filho, não vi você lavar as mãos...

(Ken) Ora, mamãe! Acabei de sair do banho!

(Nanami)...

(Kaito) Esse menino não tem concerto. Nanako... e essa cobertura? Sai ou não sai...!

(Nanami sorrindo) É... de volta aos velhos tempos...

(Ken) Que nada! Nos velhos tempos eu tinha que fazer uma guerra com Meiko para poder ficar com as vasilhas. Era a única coisa da qual ela não abria a mão...

(Kaito) Velhos tempos... devem ficar para trás. Agora o tempo vai ficar melhor daqui pra frente. Assim que terminar de montar o bolo nós iremos ao templo.

Todos concordaram com o pai de Ken, impressionados pelo tom de voz firme.

oOo

(Ken) Estão todos prontos?

O jogador entrou na cozinha e olhou em volta. Vestia um belíssimo kimono masculino feito em seda pura, branco com estampas em três tons de azul.

(Kaito) Falta apenas sua mãe.

O juiz trajava um kimono negro por inteiro, sem estampas, que lhe dava um ar de sobriedade total e absoluta. Sua autoridade parecia algo palpável e inquestionável.

Yohji ainda se mostrava impressionado pela aparência quase intimidadora.

(Ken) O que estão fazendo na cozinha?

(Kaito sorrindo) Vigiando o bolo... não confio muito em deixar seu amigo sozinho com a obra-prima de sua mãe.

E apontou para o bolo que estava sobre a mesa, protegido por um recipiente de vidro. Estava tão bem feito que dava pena de se comer, apesar de parecer apetitoso.

O Weiss mais velho desencostou-se da pia e descruzou os braços, colocando-os atrás da cabeça e abrindo um sorriso do tipo "me pegaram em flagrante".

(Yohji) Nhé... faz muito bem. Se eu tivesse um minuto a sós com essa belezinha... nem sei o que faria.

(Kaito) Que tal 'fura-bolos' pra começo de conversa?

E mostrou o dedo indicador.

(Yohji)...

Ken riu da cara que seu amante fez. Depois reparou que seu kimono servia muito bem no loiro. O traje era feito em seda verde musgo, com detalhes em cinza escuro e preto. Muito bonito por assim dizer.

Antes que algum dos três comentasse algo, Nanami chegou apressada, pedindo desculpas pela demora. Usava um de seus kimonos preferidos: de um tom muito pálido de cenoura, sem estampas, que destacava o moreno da pele e o castanho dos olhos.

(Nanami) Vamos?

Todos concordaram.

oOo

O santuário Kashiko-Dokoro era realmente um lugar místico. Geralmente ficava fechado ao acesso do público, devido a sua grande importância. Porém aos fins de semana algumas partes do impressionante santuário ficavam abertas a visitação.

Devido ao cargo importante de Kaito Hidaka, sua família tinha acesso a áreas extremamente restritas, como a que estavam agora: a sala da coroação.

Yohji não tinha palavras pra descrever a sensação.

Não podia acreditar que naquele mesmo local, os Imperadores japoneses haviam recebido a benção dos deuses para assumir o trono e as rédeas do pais do sol nascente.

Ali naquela sala decorada com austeridade impar, o próprio Imperador desfilara ao lado da Imperatriz, ambos trajando os magníficos e incomparáveis mantos cerimoniais, sentando-se no trono coberto por um pálio. Iluminados pela luz do sol, prontos para receber a proteção de Amaterasu, a Deusa do Sol, à sua ascensão ao trono.

Os olhos verdes correram pela sala da coroação. O Weiss quase podia ouvir os sons ensurdecedores dos tambores, seguidos por gongos e címbalos, numa melodia de fragor incomparável, inigualável.

Yohji sentiu uma mão pousando suavemente sobre seu ombro. Virou o rosto e viu-se cara a cara com seu amante.

(Ken sorrindo) Sei como se sente. Aconteceu o mesmo comigo, quando entrei aqui pela primeira vez.

(Yohji) Não dá pra descrever, não é?

(Ken) Não. E essa é apenas a sala do trono, onde as cerimônias tinham inicio.

(Yohji) Apenas? Acha pouco?

(Ken) Ah, claro que não! O que quero dizer, é que ainda tem outras duas câmaras cerimoniais, onde a coroação tinha continuidade. Uma é a 'sala dos banhos', onde o Imperador e a Imperatriz passavam o dia inteiro recebendo banhos rituais e o toque de sinos era feito em toda a cidade para atrair aos ancestrais do Imperador.

(Yohji) Oh!

(Ken) No terceiro dia era feito o rito do Daijosai, o Festival da Ação de Graças. Era uma cerimônia muito restrita, e apenas os muito próximos ao Imperador podiam assistir. Disso eu sei apenas o que os livros contam, como todo mundo sabe.

(Yohji impressionado) Você conhece bastante desse santuário.

(Ken) História sempre me encantou. E vivendo aqui, em Kyoto... na verdade devo grande parte desse interesse a meus pais. Eles também são apaixonados por história antiga.

(Yohji) Nós vamos poder visitar essas duas outras salas?

(Ken suspirando) Infelizmente não. Temos acesso a sala dos banhos, mas ela está passando por reformas. Falta de sorte a nossa... porém a câmara do Daijosai nem mesmo papai tem acesso. É muito restrita.

(Yohji) Que merda! Eu queria ver...

(Ken) Yohji! Olha a boca suja! A gente está no templo mais sagrado de todo Japão e você vem praguejar aqui dentro? Vai ofender aos ancestrais do Imperador!

(Yohji)... desculpa...

(Ken) Vamos lá pra fora. Meus pais estão caminhando pelo jardim.

Atravessaram pelo shoji ganhando o belo jardim do santuário imperial.

O caminho entre os canteiros de flores eram cobertos por tapetes de junco, tornando a paisagem já bela, uma visão extremamente ornamental.

(Yohji) É realmente muito bonito.

(Ken) Se é...

Ambos caminharam lado a lado até parar em frente a charcos naturais mais ao lado oeste do santuário. A lua estava cheia, e refletia nas águas estagnadas das pequenas lagoas.

Algumas libélulas passaram voando próximas ao chão, com a luz da lua refletindo inúmeras cores em suas asinhas transparentes.

Ao ver a cena o playboy suspirou profundamente.

(Yohji) Ken, obrigado por ter me trazido. Esse dia foi realmente maravilhoso.

(Ken) É...

(Yohji) Será que se eu disser que 'amo você', seus pais vão me escutar?

(Ken suspirando) Acho que não... se disser bem baixinho...

(Yohji murmurando) Então... eu amo você, Ken Hidaka.

Ken sorriu e moveu os braços que estavam cruzados dentro das mangas do kimono branco de modo que apenas seu ombro esquerdo roçasse no ombro do amante. Não disse nada.

(Yohji) Ah, esqueci meus cigarros!

(Ken rindo) Não quebra o clima, seu bobo!

oOo

Kaito e Meiko que caminhavam no lado oposto aos charcos observavam a cena de longe, sem poder ver muito bem o que acontecia entre os Weiss.

A mãe de Ken piscou por um instante, e voltou os olhos castanhos para seu marido.

(Nanami) Você não acha que...

Mas Kaito levantou a mão fazendo a esposa se calar.

(Kaito) Não acho nada, Nanako. Lembre-se de que já me aposentei e a última coisa que quero fazer agora é julgar alguém. Muito menos meu próprio filho.

A mulher abaixou a cabeça, mostrando-se arrependida na medida certa, como toda boa esposa japonesa.

(Nanami) Desculpe.

Kaito colocou a mão sobre os cabelos da esposa e deslizou-os numa carícia discreta e cheia de respeito.

(Kaito) Nanako, não há nada a ser perdoado.

Por um segundo ficaram em silêncio. Foi então que uma estrela cadente cruzou os céus.

(Nanako) Veja! Vou fazer um pedido!

(Kaito sorrindo) Cuidado com o que vai pedir. Pode se realizar.

(Nanako suspirando) Vou pedir que meus filhos sejam felizes. É só o que eu quero. Já tenho tudo o mais.

(Kaito) Ora, Meiko está se saindo muito bem! A menina com certeza é feliz. E Ken... bom, acho que nosso filho não está assim tão longe de encontrar a felicidade...

Nanami balançou a cabeça. Depois descansou-a sobre o ombro do esposo.

(Nanami) Se meu marido diz, eu acredito. E então não preciso pedir mais nada.

(Kaito) Quer voltar para casa?

(Nanami) Depois. Deixa os garotos apreciarem o santuário um pouco mais.

E intimamente o juiz agradeceu. Ficar mais tempo por ali, ao lado da esposa era a melhor maneira de encerrar aquele dia valioso, onde tivera seu querido filho de volta.

oOo

No outro dia, Yohji acordou ouvindo uma barulhada danada, e sons de muitas vozes.

(Yohji) Mas que merda... o que será que o Omi está... ei...!

Finalmente o playboy lembrou-se de que não estava na Koneko, e sim na casa dos pais de seu amante.

Mais que depressa saltou da cama e tratou de trocar o pijama. Depois foi ao banheiro dar um jeito em sua aparência. Aproveitou para bater de leve na porta do quarto do jogador. Não obteve resposta e deduziu que o moreninho já caíra da cama.

Pouco tempo depois o ex-detetive se dirigia a cozinha. Mal se aproximou e ouviu o som de muitas vozes, algumas pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo. Parecia que acontecia uma festa na cozinha.

Assim que entrou no local um profundo silêncio dominou o ambiente, e todos voltaram os olhos para o Weiss. Yohji usou todo o charme que tinha para abrir aquele sorriso, ao se ver vítima da atenção de todos.

(Yohji) Bom dia!

(Nanami) Bom dia! Venha, vou lhe servir o chá.

(Kaito) Bom dia.

(Ken) Bom dia! Yohji, essa é minha irmã, Meiko Suzuhara.

Os olhos verdes do Weiss caíram sobre uma moça muito parecida com Ken. Meiko era da mesma estatura, tinha olhos castanho esverdeados perspicazes. O rosto era bonito, de traços fortes. Tinha cabelos lisos e castanhos pelos ombros, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Usava maquiagem leve e brilho nos lábios.

(Yohji) Muito prazer.

(Meiko sorrindo) Igualmente.

Foi então que ouviram uma pequena discussão de vozes infantis. A mesma vinha de debaixo da mesa. Meiko revirou os olhos e bateu o pé no chão com força.

(Meiko) Yura!! Hideo!! Parem com isso já! E venham dizer olá ao tio Yohji.

Dois garotinhos ouviram as ordens da mãe e as obedeceram no mesmo instante. Saíram correndo de debaixo da mesa e ficaram olhando espantados para Yohji, quase com tanto espanto quanto eram observados pelo playboy.

(Yohji) Ken... são seus... sobrinhos?

(Ken sorrindo) Sim! Esses dois moleques cresceram muito nesse tempo. Este é Yura, tem nove anos. Aquele com cara de quem apronta mais é Hideo, tem sete anos.

O mais velho dos Suzuhara tinha a pele mais clara, olhos verdes enormes e cabelos castanhos claros, quase loiro-mel. Já Hideo tinha a pele mais morena, olhos castanhos meio estreitos, os cabelos eram castanhos e estavam despenteados. A roupa de boa qualidade estava meio suja e mostrava um rasgo na bermuda. Parecia um verdadeiro 'espetinho'(3).

(Hideo) Nós bolamos um plano pra pegar um pedaço de bolo!

(Yura) Parece gostoso!

(Hideo) Quero bolo!!

(Meiko séria) Depois do almoço vocês vão comer. Tenham calma.

Logo a atenção de ambos caiu sobre o desconhecido que voltara com o tio depois de um longo sumiço. É claro que o playboy tornou-se a 'atração principal' da cozinha para os jovenzinhos.

(Hideo) Yo, tio Yohji! É verdade que o senhor trabalha com meu tio Ken?

(Yohji) É sim.

(Hideo) No que?

(Yohji) Em uma floricultura.

(Hideo) Trabalha com flores?!

(Yohji) Isso mesmo.

(Yura) Bobão! Eu disse, não disse?

(Hideo) Mamãe! O Yura me chamou de bobão! Eu vou bater nele!

(Meiko) Eu ouvi muito bem. E você não vai bater em ninguém. Nada de brigas!

(Hideo) Tio Yohji! O senhor me acha um bobão?

(Yohji sorrindo) Não.

(Hideo) Ahhhhhhhh! Yura... eu vou quebrar o seu nariz!!

Ao ouvir isso Yura saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos em direção ao jardim. Hideo não perdeu tempo e saiu no encalço do irmão mais velho, balançando o punho fechado.

(Yohji)...

(Meiko suspirando) Meninos fiquem longe do laGo!! Céus. Se Hideto estivesse aqui eles ficariam mais calmos.

(Ken sorrindo) Hideto Suzuhara é o marido de minha irmã.

(Meiko suspirando) Ele é oficial da marinha, e não conseguiu dispensa hoje, apesar de ser meu aniversário.

(Ken) Uma pena. Queria que Yohji o conhecesse também. Hideto é uma figura.

(Meiko) Sente-se, Yohji. Precisamos conversar! Quero saber tudo o que Fofucho aprontou nesse tempo de fuga.

(Yohji)!!

(Kaito) Ah, é! Eu quase esqueci disso!

(Ken corando) Meiko, pode parar de me chamar assim... você é uma chata mesmo! Nem bem chegou e já quer estragar tudo?

(Nanami sorrindo) Crianças...

Apesar dos protestos do amante, Yohji franziu as sobrancelhas demonstrando interesse em descobrir mais sobre aquela história de Fofucho...

(Yohji) "Fofucho"?

(Meiko) Ah, Ken não contou? Sabe o que é? É que até os dez anos...

(Ken) MEIKO!!

(Meiko sorrindo)... Ken era gordinho...

(Ken)!!

(Yohji)...

(Nanami) Sim... meu filho era o mais baixinho e o mais gordinho da turma. E Fofucho era o seu apelido carinhoso. Ah, Kaito! Tive uma idéia... pega aquele álbum de fotos pro Yohji ver...

(Kaito sorrindo) Sim, Nanako.

(Ken desesperado) Traidores! Não acredito que farão isso comigo! Papai espere aí!

Saiu correndo atrás do velho juiz.

(Yohji) Fofucho? Essa eu nunca ia imaginar...

(Meiko) Ken faz questão de esconder isso. Acho que ele não tinha muitos amigos no colégio. Apenas Kase... e eu nunca fui com a cara dele. Por onde será que ele anda?

(Nanami) Nunca mais deu notícias.

(Yohji)...

Então isso era um dos detalhes que não constavam no relatório que os Hidaka recebiam sobre o filho.

(Meiko sorrindo) Uma vez Ken fugiu de casa e ficou quase dois meses morando com os pais de Kase. Claro que eles nos avisaram... por isso não ficamos preocupados. Meu irmão sempre foi meio inocente...

(Yohji sorrindo) E ainda é...

Meiko olhou para o playboy e sorriu fechando os olhos. Ia comentar alguma coisa quando ouviram som de choro infantil. Yura e Hideo entraram na cozinha naquele momento. O caçula tinha um machucado feio no joelho e as roupas estavam mais cheias de terra do que antes, porém quem chorava era o garoto mais velho.

(Yura chorando) Tadinho do Hideo. Caiu por cima do canteiro de jasmim da vovó e se machucou.

Ao ouvir aquilo Meiko ficou corada.

(Meiko) O canteiro da vovó?

(Yura chorando) É... quando amassou todas as flores Hideo machucou o joelho.

(Meiko)!!

(Yohji)...

Os garotinhos voltaram os olhos para Nanami, num mudo pedido de socorro. Sabiam que uma bronca estava a caminho, e as únicas pessoas que os podia salvar eram os avós.

(Nanami) Não tem problema nenhum. Flores nascem outra vez, não é, Meiko? Venha cá, Hideo. A vovó vai cuidar desse machucado.

No mesmo instante as lágrimas secaram dos olhinhos esverdeados como num passe de mágica. Ambos seguiram Nanami em direção a sala, deixando Meiko e Yohji sozinhos.

(Meiko suspirando) Esses dois me dão um trabalho! E mesmo assim Hideto quer tentar uma menina. Acredita nisso? Eu disse que ele ia ver só a 'menina'... na hora de ficar com as pernas arreganhadas no hospital e na hora que os garotos aprontam ele nunca está presente!

(Yohji)...

Muito impulsiva... meio desbocada... yep... uma Hidaka enfim...

(Meiko) Mas... deixa pra lá. É muito bom ter meu irmão de volta. Apesar de nunca estar realmente 'fugido'.

(Yohji) Você também sabia de tudo?

(Meiko sorrindo) Claro. Você não conhece meus pais. Eles nunca aceitariam desconhecer o paradeiro de um de seus filhos.

(Yohji)...

(Meiko) Fico feliz de verdade que ele não esteja junto de Kase. Não sei porque mas nunca fui com a cara dele. Pelo menos você é mais bonito.

(Yohji)... obrigado.

(Meiko) Agora quero conhecer Aya e Omi. Mamãe vive falando que os amigos de meu irmão parecem boas pessoas... são gente trabalhadora, esse tipo de coisa, sabe?

(Yohji) Sei...

(Meiko) Porque eles não vieram hoje? Eu ficaria feliz em recebê-los no meu aniversário.

(Yohji sorrindo) Ken não os convidou.

A garota franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou Yohji.

(Meiko) Ken convidou apenas você? Devem ser bons amigos mesmo... ele nunca foi de trazer ninguém aqui...

O playboy sentiu-se preso do olhar perspicaz e não gostou da sensação. Parecia que Meiko podia ler o mais profundo da sua alma. Tratou de desviar o assunto para um tema menos arriscado.

(Yohji) Desculpe por não ter trazido um presente. Ken só me avisou que era seu aniversário em cima da hora.

Meiko encostou-se na cadeira e voltou a encher as xícaras de ambos com chá quentinho.

Quando ia responder, Ken e Kaito entraram na cozinha. O jogador moreno tinha uma expressão contrafeita enquanto seu pai carregava vários álbuns de fotografias nas mãos.

(Kaito) Aqui está!

(Ken) Merda, papai!

(Meiko) Passa pra cá. Veja, Yohji! Esse é meu irmão quando tinha acabado de nascer... e aqui está ele aos quatro anos...

Os olhos de jade percorreram as fotos quase com avidez. Sem que desse conta um sorriso suave tomou conta de seus lábios.

(Yohji pensativo) Você era uma gracinha, Ken.

(Ken) Pode rir! Mas isso não fica assim!

(Meiko) Essa é a que eu mais gosto...

Apontou para uma das fotografias. Era Ken com mais ou menos sete anos. Realmente era mais baixinho que os outros meninos e era gordinho, com os bracinhos e perninhas rechonchudos. Segurava uma bola de futebol nas mãos e trajava um uniforme infantil da seleção japonesa. Havia um brilho tão especial nos olhos castanhos que Yohji logo entendeu o porquê de Meiko gostar tanto da foto. Ken parecia um pequeno anjinho.

(Kaito) Sua primeira bola de futebol oficial.

(Meiko) Fofucho ficou tão feliz. Dá pra notar na foto, não é?

(Yohji sorrindo) É uma foto muito cativante.

(Ken)...

Num impulso Meiko abriu a folha transparente que protegia as fotos e tirou a imagem. Olhou bem pra ela por alguns segundos, depois estendeu para o ex-detetive.

(Meiko) Fique pra você. Não se importa, não é, Fofucho?

(Ken)...

(Yohji surpreso) Obrigado!

Mais que depressa guardou a foto na carteira. Depois virou os olhos brincalhões pro lado do amante.

(Ken)...

Não gostou nada daquele olhar...

(Yohji) Omi e Aya precisam ver isso... Fofucho!

(Ken suando frio) Ei! Pode parar Yohji! Nem começa com graça!

(Yohji) He, he, he...

(Kaito) Kudou, quer ver as fotos da formatura de meu filho?

(Yohji sorrindo) Claro!

Naquele instante Nanami retornou, trazendo um neto de cada lado, segurando nas mãozinhas deles. Havia colocado um curativo no joelho de Hideo, e trocado as roupas sujas. Ambos haviam ganhado um pirulito.

(Nanami) Agora comportem-se, garotos.

(Yura) Obrigado, vovó!

(Hideo) Meu machucado nem doeu!

(Nanami) Menino valente!

Então os garotos tiveram a atenção desviada para as fotos que a mãe via junto com o vovô e os tios. Logo se espalhavam entre os vários álbuns, enquanto Nanami ia cuidar de preparar a comida.

oOo

Yohji estava simplesmente encantado, por ter a inimaginável oportunidade de mergulhar no mundo desconhecido da infância de seu amante. Sentia que poderia passar horas e horas folheando aqueles álbuns repletos de lembranças. Boas lembranças – o tesouro mais precioso do ser humano.

Quando tudo o mais se acabava, lembranças eram tudo o que restava fossem elas boas ou ruins. Mas o playboy tinha nas mãos a prova de que a infância de Ken não podia ter sido mais agradável, mais feliz.

E mesmo assim o jogador acabara enveredando por um caminho tortuoso e questionável, tornando-se um justiceiro, alguém que elimina o mal nas sombras da noite...

A vida era cheia de mistérios.

Os olhos verdes pousaram sobre as imagens meio amareladas. Como Ken era bonitinho! O rostinho meio redondo, já moreno, os olhos castanhos e brilhantes de inocência. Inocência essa, que seria sua característica mais marcante tanto na adolescência quanto agora no início da juventude.

"Fofucho"

Yohji quase riu diante do pensamento. Parecia tão apropriado...

Foi então que o som exaltado de vozes chamou a atenção de todos. Yura e Hideo pareciam prestes a iniciar uma nova briga.

(Meiko) Larguem essa foto agora mesmo, antes que...

Rasg!

(Yura) Hideo! Olha o que você fez!!

(Hideo) EU?! A culpa é sua!!

(Kaito) Chega, chega. Vamos almoçar antes que mais alguma fotografia se rasgue.

Enquanto Meiko, Kaito e os garotos se dirigiam a cozinha, Ken abaixou para pegar a foto rasgada. Era uma imagem que mostrava a ele e Kase ainda pequenos, sentados nos balanços do parque.

Hideo e Yura haviam rasgado sem querer no meio exato, separando Ken de Kase.

(Ken sorrindo) Olha, parece de propósito.

(Yohji) Essa parte eu quero pra mim!

Mais que depressa surrupiou a metade que mostrava o pequeno jogador moreno e a guardou na carteira junto com a outra.

(Ken) E essa parte?

O playboy fez uma careta.

(Yohji) Queima isso e enterra as cinzas. Só por garantia.

(Ken)...

(Yohji sorrindo) Yep. Imagina a cara do Aya quando ver essas fotos, Fofucho...

(Ken) YOHJI!! Não se atreva a...

(Nanami) Garotos, almoço!!

(Yohji sorrindo) Oba! To morrendo de fome!

(Ken)... Yohji, volta aqui! Não vai mostrar nada pra... MERDA!!

Sem alternativa o jogador seguiu seu amante. Tentava bolar um plano pra recuperar as fotos que provavam a veracidade de seu passado fofinho. Ao mesmo tempo praguejava mentalmente contra sua falta de sorte.

Porque sua irmã tinha que ser tão linguaruda?!

oOo

Após o almoço mais uma vez Yohji e Ken assumiram a cozinha, ajudando a mãe do Weiss moreno.

Logo a família saiu para o quintal. Nanami, Kaito e Meiko sentaram-se em uma mesinha que o velho juiz armara sobre a grama. Yohji e Hideo estavam sentados próximos ao canteiro destruído de jasmins.

Todos observavam Yura improvisar alguns chutes contra um gol imaginário enquanto Ken tentava defender a 'trave'.

(Yohji) Seu irmão joga muito bem.

(Hideo) É! Ele quer ser jogador de futebol! Jogador! Que coisa mais sem graça, não acha, tio Yohji?

(Yohji) Hum... também não gosto muito desse esporte.

(Hideo) É o mais chato de tudo.

(Yohji) E qual você prefere?

(Hideo) Jogar vídeo game.

Ao ouvir a resposta o playboy riu divertido.

(Yohji) Isso não é bem um esporte...

(Hideo) E o seu?

(Yohji)...

A ausência de resposta do Weiss chamou a atenção do pequeno sobrinho de Ken. Hideo cravou os olhos espertos no loiro e repetiu a pergunta de modo impaciente.

(Hideo) Tio Yohji... qual é o seu esporte que você mais gosta?

(Yohji)... dormir?

O garotinho franziu as sobrancelhas considerando a possibilidade por um instante. Descartou a resposta com uma careta engraçada.

(Hideo) Isso não é esporte... é?

(Yohji) Jogar vídeo game também não.

(Hideo) Mas... eu exercito... a mente. Fico mais esperto.

(Yohji pensativo)... você é o protótipo de um hacker. Será que Omi começou assim?

(Hideo)...

O sobrinho caçula de Ken olhou para o playboy sem entender a frase. Depois olhou para o lado do irmão. O Weiss loiro captou o olhar brilhante das inteligentes íris castanhas.

(Yohji) Seu irmão joga muito bem...

Hideo desviou o olhar.

(Hideo) É... joga...

Começou a arrancar um punhado de grama do chão.

(Yohji) Você não gosta mesmo de futebol?

(Hideo) Ahhhhhhhh... gostar eu até gosto... mas... mamãe diz não tenho dis... disci... disciplina! Nem o gênio necessário...

(Yohji sorrindo) Porque?

(Hideo desanimado) Eu me irrito quando perco. Até no vídeo game... da última vez joguei o controle na TV... ainda to de castigo por causa disso.

Deu um longo e profundo suspiro, como se fosse sofredor de uma grande injustiça. Yohji achou graça naquele menininho que parecia impulsivo e cabeça-quente igual a um certo florista justiceiro...

(Yohji) Não se pode ser bom em tudo. Eu sou o maior perna-de-pau que você já viu. He, he, he... mas dou conta de outras coisas.

(Hideo curioso) No que?

(Yohji sorrindo) Você é jovem demais pra saber. Talvez daqui a alguns anos você entenda...

(Hideo)...

Desconversando, o playboy levantou-se e esticou-se todo.

(Yohji) Yep. Tá muito boa a conversa, mas o titio aqui precisa resolver um assunto.

Afastou-se um pouco, caminhando até o local onde seu carro estava estacionado. Suspirando, o ex-detetive encostou-se nele e tirou um cigarro do bolso.

(Yohji) Ah, quanto tempo, não, tabaquinho querido?

O automóvel não estava muito afastado, por isso Yohji podia observar toda a cena familiar. Não precisava ir longe, apenas o suficiente para fumar sem incomodar ninguém.

De um lado os Hidaka ainda conversavam animadamente com a filha primogênita, que aniversariava naquele dia. Por sua vez, Hideo levantara-se da grama e se dispôs a jogar futebol com o tio e o irmão.

Realmente tudo parecia muito calmo e nos devidos lugares.

Como o fim de semana passara rápido! Yohji se divertira um bocado, e fora tão bem recepcionado pelos pais de seu amante que ele até se animava a, quem sabe um dia, chegar ali e ser apresentando como mais que um simples amigo...

(Ken) Ei, Yotan! Defende essa!!

A voz alterada do Weiss mais jovem quase pegou Yohji desprevenido. O loiro só teve tempo de desviar da bolada, antes que a mesma acertasse seu belo rosto...

(Yohji) KEN!! O que pensa que está fazendo?!

(Ken sorrindo) Pensa rápido!!

Yura e Hideo também riam bastante, interessados na reação do loiro que resmungava mal humorado.

(Yohji) Pensa rápido você!!

E muito irritado calculou uma bicuda na bola que estava caída próxima ao pneu dianteiro do carro. Pena que sua mira não era tão boa quanto a velocidade com que atacou a bola.

A mesma descreveu uma curva impressionante e foi para o lado contrário de onde Ken e os sobrinhos estavam. Acertou em cheio a vidraça da cozinha, partindo o vidro em mil caquinhos.

(Ken) Caralho! Yohji, olha o que você fez!

Yura e Hideo olharam imediatamente em direção a mãe e aos avós, que pararam de conversar ao ouvir o barulho de vidro quebrado.

O playboy apenas deu um tapa na própria testa, mal acreditando em tamanho azar de sua parte.

(Yohji) Sinto... muito...

(Hideo rindo) Que perna de pau!

(Kaito) Ora, eu já tinha até me esquecido desse barulho.

(Ken)...

(Nanami) Perdemos a conta de quantas vidraças o Ken quebrou. Teve uma época que Kaito se aborreceu tanto que decidiu colocar plástico transparente no lugar de vidros.

(Kaito) Esse meu filho quase me faliu!

(Yohji sem graça) Pode deixar que eu pago o concerto.

(Kaito sorrindo) Te mando a conta. Ah, Nanako, aproveita e manda arrumar aquela janela da sala de jantar... ela está precisando de concerto mesmo, põe na conta do Kudou.

(Yohji)!!

(Nanami) É brincadeira, Yohji.

(Yohji)...

(Ken suspirando) Deixa eu pegar a bola. Se você tivesse planejado quebrar o vidro não teria acertado com tanta precisão e...

O moreninho aproximou-se da janela partida mas assim que deu uma espiadinha lá dentro voltou-se muito rápido e totalmente corado.

(Ken) YOHJI!! Eu te mato!!

A frase completamente irada chamou a atenção de todos, porém ninguém entendeu patavinas. A expressão do jogador era tão fechada que os garotos deram um passo para trás antes de correr até Meiko.

(Yura) Uaaaaaa, tio Ken tá uma fera!

(Hideo) A bola furou?

(Meiko) Ken, não faça tempestade em um copo d'água!

(Yohji) Ei, Ken, eu te compro outra bola... não se preocupe.

(Ken) Não é isso! Yohji, eu vou te afogar no lago das trutas!

E saiu correndo em direção do playboy. Yohji que não era bobo nem nada saiu correndo também, procurando refugio atrás da mesinha dos Hidaka.

(Kaito) Ken, você ainda é muito infantil, meu filho.

(Ken) Infantil?! Vocês não viram o que ele fez! A bolada quebrou o vidro e... e... ACERTOU O BOLO!!

(Todos)!!

(Meiko) O meu... bolo?

(Kaito) O... bolo...?

(Yohji) Tá brincando!

O playboy correu até a janela e olhou o estrago. Santa verdade. A bola caíra exatamente sobre a redoma de vidro que protegia o bolo de aniversário. A 'obra de arte' estava definitivamente estragada.

(Ken) Vai morrer!

(Kaito) Estragou mesmo?

Meiko, Nanami e as crianças também se aproximaram da janela para observar as proporções do desastre. Ao ver que ficariam sem o delicioso bolo Yura e Hideo começaram a chorar.

(Meiko) Ei garotos... calma.

(Yura) Mas... o bolo... buaaaaaa!!

(Hideo) Eu quero bolooooooooo!!

(Kaito) Hum... lá se foi a deliciosa cobertura.

(Yohji) Sinto muito mesmo. Não foi de propósito.

Apesar disso a festa estava arruinada. O que seria deles sem o bolo de aniversário?

(Ken) Puta merda. Juro que você conseguiu dessa vez, Yotan.

(Yohji) Ei, você que jogou a bola em mim!

(Yura fungando) E o bolo?

(Yohji) Tem alguma padaria aberta por aqui? Podemos comprar um outro.

(Ken) Não. A essas horas todas já se fecharam. E nenhuma padaria faz bolos igual a minha mãe.

(Nanami) Eu poderia fazer outro bolo, se Meiko esperar.

(Meiko) Não dá. Tenho que voltar pra casa ainda hoje e vou partir antes das quatro.

(Yohji suspirando) Desculpe por estragar sua festa...

(Meiko)...

(Nanami sorrindo) Tenho algumas casquinhas congeladas. Posso fritá-las pra comer com calda de chocolate.

No mesmo instante as crianças se animaram. Se tinha algo que gostavam mais que o bolo da vovó eram as casquinhas com calda de chocolate. Os olhinhos ficaram brilhantes de expectativa e lágrimas.

(Hideo) Oba! Casquinha!!

(Yura) Vovó é demais!

(Kaito suspirando) É... o dia não está perdido. Mas é melhor vocês dois limparem todos os cacos, antes de mais nada. Os garotos não podem entrar lá pois podem se ferir.

(Ken surpreso) Eu também tenho de limpar?

(Kaito) Claro. Você que chutou a bola para Kudou. Metade da culpa é sua.

(Ken)...

(Yohji) He, he, he...

Foi com muito pesar com jogaram todo o bolo no lixo, afinal ele estava repleto de pequenos pedaços de vidro e a sujeira da bola, é claro.

Logo a cozinha estava limpa e segura para todos entrarem.

Sem perder mais tempo Nanami tirou as casquinhas do freezer e colocou debaixo da torneira de água quente, para que descongelassem mais rápido.

Em pouco tempo o agradável cheiro da massa de trigo fritando tomou conta da cozinha.

Meiko agilizou as coisas arrumando a mesa. Yura e Hideo estavam incrivelmente comportados, sentadinhos apenas aguardando que a guloseima que tanto adoravam ficasse pronta.

Havia também chá para os adultos e suco de frutas para as crianças.

Finalmente todos se sentaram solenemente a mesa.

(Kaito) Feliz aniversário, Meiko.

(Ken resmungando) E sem bolo, graças ao Yohji.

(Yohji)...

(Hideo rindo) Tio Ken ainda tá brabo!

(Yura) Tadinho do tio Yohji. Já pediu desculpas...

(Ken) Eu sei. Não to bravo de verdade. Só um pouco... vocês não ouviram o que o vovô disse? Metade da culpa é minha. Reconhecer a culpa é sempre um gesto de nobreza.

Os pais de Ken riram muito ao ouvir aquela auto-exaltação. Foram imitados por Meiko.

(Meiko) Essa é boa. Fofucho agora é um grande e nobre altruísta? Há, há, há...

(Ken)... você ainda é uma chata! Só piorou!

Os meninos não entendiam nada da conversa. Acharam muito mais interessante apenas devorar as casquinhas, pegando-as com os hashi e mergulhando-as numa tigela cheia de calda grossa de chocolate.

O playboy nunca havia provado aquela maravilha de sobremesa. Estava se deliciando também, ignorando deliberadamente a conversa, apenas tentando comer o máximo possível tal qual os garotos.

Assim que terminaram o lanche de aniversário, Ken e Yohji resolveram tirar o time de campo. A viagem até Tokyo seria longa, e com certeza eles pegariam trânsito complicado.

Os Hidaka, Meiko e as crianças reuniram-se no jardim, observando enquanto os Weiss arrumavam tudo no automóvel.

(Ken) Então é isso. Mamãe, papai... Meiko...

Os três se aproximaram do Weiss moreno. Nanami e a filha abraçaram o jogador com força. A senhora murmurou algumas palavras no ouvido do filho, fazendo-o sorrir.

Kaito apenas balançou a cabeça.

(Nanami) Prometam que tomarão cuidado na estrada.

(Ken) Prometemos. Meiko, não quer carona até o aeroporto?

(Meiko sorrindo) Não. Depois papai me leva.

(Ken emburrado) Vão ficar fofocando de mim...

(Meiko rindo) Com certeza!

Então Yura deu um passo a frente e correu até as pernas de Ken, abraçando-as.

(Yura) Tio Ken... o senhor vai embora de novo?

(Ken)...

(Yura) Não vai não... senti saudade!

E o pequeno começou a chorar baixinho. Hideo não se lembrava tão bem do tempo antes da 'fuga' do Weiss moreno, mas também gostava do tio e não queria que ele sumisse. Imitou o irmão indo chorar abraçado a outra perna do jogador.

Sorrindo, Ken abaixou-se e colocou as mãos sobre os cabelos dos garotos.

(Ken) Prometo que não vou sumir. No meu aniversário virei comemorar com vocês, está bem?

Yura e Hideo secaram as lágrimas e concordaram balançando a cabeça.

(Nanami) Traga seus dois amigos com você.

(Ken) Vou tentar, mas não prometo nada...

(Yohji) Até logo, pessoal.

(Kaito) Até a vista, Kudou. Fique de olho nesse meu filho. As vezes ele mete os pés pelas mãos.

Nanami sorriu e abaixou-se de leve numa discreta reverência.

(Yohji) Meiko... desculpa pelo bolo. Não foi por querer...

(Meiko sorrindo) Esquece. E no aniversário do Ken você faz um bolo pra gente.

(Ken) Ih. Vai todo mundo morrer de indigestão.

Yohji deu um pequeno chute na canela do amante, fazendo as crianças rirem animadas. Deixando de enrolar os Weiss entraram no carro. Kaito abaixou-se e aproximou-se do vidro aberto.

(Kaito) Ken, não suma outra vez.

Ken balançou a cabeça mantendo a expressão séria e concordou sem dizer nada. Yohji, que estava atrás do volante, deu a partida e esperou que Kaito se afastasse do veículo para engatar a marcha e começar a afastar-se lentamente.

Yura e Hideo correram um pouco atrás do carro, acenando as mãozinhas, enquanto os adultos apenas observavam em silêncio, torcendo para que aquele garoto tão imprevisível não cismasse de desaparecer de novo.

Assim que o carro se foi, os três pegaram as crianças e rumaram para a cozinha, a fim de trocar impressões sobre o retorno inesperado de Ken Hidaka e a sua tão singular companhia.

oOo

No carro, Yohji guiava com destreza, logo reconhecendo o caminho para centro de Kyoto e em menos de meia hora ganhando a auto-estrada.

Felizmente a rodovia estava mais tranqüila do que esperavam. Ao constatar isso Ken relaxou e exalou um profundo suspiro.

(Yohji) O que foi?

(Ken) É bom voltar pra... quero dizer não é bem voltar pra casa, porque eu sinto que minha casa é a Koneko, mas...

(Yohji) É bom ter o contato com a família.

(Ken) Isso...

Ken deslizou o corpo e encostou a cabeça sobre o ombro do playboy.

(Yohji) Não deve se afastar deles.

(Ken) Não farei isso. Mas... Yotan, devia procurar sua família também. Como você mesmo disse não deve se afastar deles.

(Yohji) São casos diferentes. Não compare.

(Ken) Quando se sentir a vontade pra falar pode confiar em mim.

(Yohji sorrindo) Combinado, Fofucho. AI! Porque me beliscou?!

(Ken irritado) Não me chame de Fofucho!

(Yohji) Que violência gratuita e desnecessária... Fof... er... Fófis! AI!! E agora?! Não te chamei de Fofucho, chamei de Fófis!!

(Ken) PIOR AINDA!!

(Yohji) He, he, he...

(Ken) Esse final de semana foi muito gratificante. No estraga o finzinho dele.

(Yohji sorrindo) Obrigado por compartilhar isso comigo.

(Ken) Hn.

O resmungo saiu baixo e meio abafado. Em algumas horas estariam em casa dividindo as experiências pelas quais passaram durante o fim de semana. Um final de semana onde não eram assassinos nem pessoas que tinham um segredo para ocultar.

Resumindo, dois dias perfeitos.

Fim

* * *

(1) Ei! Não era assim que eu tinha imaginado o senhor Hidaka! XD tinha pensando nele como sendo alguém meio ingênuo... mas... ¬¬ não dá pra ser um juiz ingênuo... u.u"

(2) Mas não eh daqueles personagens hentais! XD

(3) Termo usado na escola em que trabalho para designar as crianças que sempre aprontam muito, aquelas que não param quietas em sala de aula... mas que são as que mais nos fazem falta quando se formam...

**Nota: **Yoshi! Mais uma fic que eu to usando pra enrolar o tempo. Eu já tinha essa idéia da família do Ken bem definida na minha cabeça. Weiss é um anime muito equilibrado, então quando fui montá-la a minha preocupação foi a seguinte: Aya tem uma família normal, enquanto Omi tem uma família deverás complicada.

Então decidi que se a família de Ken fosse normal (na medida do possível), a de Yohji teria que ser o oposto. Assim a balança estaria novamente equilibrada.

Minha próxima fic: Grilhões de Sangue (titulo provisório) vai revelar a verdade por trás da família do playboy! Buahahauhauahauau #rindo sadicamente enquanto agita um tridente#

Ah, esclarecimento: essa fic light (na verdade quase chata) é a primeira de um joguinho que a Freya de Niord e eu estamos fazendo. Agora vou mandar pra ela e ver como ela vai transportar para o universo dela.

Depois ela criará uma fic e mandará pra mim, para que eu trabalhe com a mesma no meu universo! Será muito divertido! Principalmente pela diferença gritante de estilos: a Freya domina o drama e o angust. Eu, adoro comedia!

XD O que sairá dessa... troquinha?!

**PS**: Muitas informações históricas dessa fic foram retiradas do livro "Kuroi Kaze – O vento negro", de F. Paul Wilson.

Se tiver oportunidade, leia. É uma visão phodonica da Segunda Guerra Mundial e uma referência excepcional do Japão.

Setembro/2005


End file.
